The Meaning of Roses
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri gives Wolfram roses with different meaning to it. YuuRam.


**The Meaning of Roses**

Genre: Romance

Rated: K+

Summary: Yuuri gives Wolfram roses with different meaning to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM. I wish I could, though :D

**Warning: unbeta'd**

* * *

><p>-The Meaning of Roses-<p>

- Elle von Werner -

Wolfram was strolling in the garden when he felt a finger brushed on his ear. His sharp mind responded by lifting his sword on who ever that person was.

"Woah! Wolf, stop! It's me!" came the wimpy voice from his behind.

"Yuuri! Don't do that! You will be killing by me in one of these days" Wolfram huffed and sheathed his sword back. "And what are you trying to do?"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and pulled single lavender colored rose from his back where he tried to hide it.

"For you"

"What is it this time?" Wolfram scrunched his face and looked at Yuuri suspiciously.

"Nothing… I just picked it up and decided to give it to you. You know, in my world this type of flower called rose." Yuuri smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Wolfram's cheeks tinted with pink color and he accepted the lavender rose and put it in his blue uniform pocket. "Well, it's rare for you to give something to your fiancé. Wonder what happen to you?" the last part was mumbled by Wolfram to his self but the double black heard it.

Yuuri just laughed nervously and blushed. Wolfram couldn't help it when his heart bloom and the joy he got from his wimpy fiancé thoughtfulness, made him smiled and happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROSES STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was cold and Wolfram was waiting for his fiancé to come into their bedroom and sleep.

He was reading a book on the bed and too engulfed in it to notice the door was opened revealing a double black teen.

Yuuri tip-toed to his and Wolfram's shared bed, when he close enough, he slipped a rose on his blond demon's ear. Wolfram startled when he felt something on his ear and when he took it, it was an orange rose. He then saw Yuuri was smiling at him from the side of the bed.

"Yuuri…"

"Hi, Wolf… sorry, I'm late. Too much paperwork needed my sign" he then smiled sheepishly and handed Wolfram two more of those orange roses.

Wolfram blinked at a sudden gift. He then looked up at Yuuri's face to find any hint of joke. But there, he found nothing and the emotion showed in his beloved wimpy fiancé's face was… love?

"Yuuri, you?" Wolfram asked, uncertainty filled his heart. Was it love that he saw in Yuuri's eyes?

"Nah, I just got it from the garden and decided to give the roses to you" he said while changing his clothes to his blue pyjama.

After finished changing, Yuuri slipped into their bed and light off the candle light.

"Good night, Wolf" Yuuri said and leaving the confused blond demon to his sudden change of behavior.

In Wolfram's hand, there lie three orange roses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROSES STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfram was just back from his patrol at border when he was greeted by a bouquet of red and yellow roses by his fiancé.

"Welcome back, Wolf! Here this is for you. There are 11 roses in here"

Wolfram stared at the flowers before he took and smelled it. All of his tiredness and weariness was gone the moment Yuuri gave him a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you, Yuuri. You never know how much I need this. It help me forgot all of my weariness and tiredness" Wolfram smiled sweetly and handed his white stallion to one of the soldiers.

"Glad you like it, Wolf. Well, you need to take a bath and rest. Then, we will have lunch together. I need to go before Gunter will cry again"

Yuuri smiled and rushed back to the library. Wolfram was watching his just-recently-sweet fiancé's retreated back and a thought crossed his mind.

'Hmm… I wonder what happen to the wimp? He's changing out of sudden'

Despite his curiousness, Wolfram couldn't help a little smile that tugging on his lips from Yuuri's sudden sweetness to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROSES STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days went on and it was the day of Wolfram's birthday. They prepared the party for him and Wolfram was dressed in his uniform but the different was, the color was white. The whole attire was white with silk cravat and silver cravat chain, with emerald stone decorated the thin jewel.

Wolfram stood in the middle of the party hall - smiling all along. All the guests were chatting with him and praised his looks for the night. Wolfram just smiled politely and answered them. Even if the guests were trying to get his attentions but in his head was full of his wimpy fiancé who didn't even present at his party since the start. Wolfram gritted his teeth and his eyes were wandering around the hall trying to find the double black features.

Hours went on. Wolfram could felt his eyes started to tears, at the absent of his fiancé. All the guests asked him to open his presents since the party almost over. It was five minutes before 12 a.m in the night when the door to the hall opened and showed a grinning Maou.

Wolfram lashed out at his fiancé, wanted to give him his piece of mind when a bouquet of thirty-three pink roses was shoved in front of his face.

"Yu-Yuuri…" a startled Wolfram looked into his fiancé's eyes before he happily accepted the present - a relief ran through his veins - because Yuuri had finally come to his birthday party.

"Happy 84th birthday, Wolfram von Bielefeld" Yuuri said. He then gave a quick yet sweet kiss to Wolfram's left cheek and he blushed furiously when all the guests clapped their hands. Wolfram's eyes bulged out and his cheek hot and red from the embarrassment. However, Wolfram didn't let the opportunity gone and turned his head to his fiancé and tilted Yuuri's head to one side and gave him a kiss on his lips.

The hall once again erupted with noisiness. Lady Celi clapped her hand with enthusiasm and gave both boys her bear hugs. Conrad smiled knowingly and Gwendal just grunted with his frown on his forehead. Gunter was crying on the floor when he saw His Majesty kissed Little Lord Brat and Little Lord Brat kissed His Majesty's pure lips.

The clock bell rang and showed it was 12 o'clock and the birthday party was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROSES STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuuri! You wimp! Where are you?"

Wolfram woke up this morning alone and found out his fiancé had left him alone on the bed. He who was always suspicious with the wimp's faithfulness had searched for him the whole day - but found nothing.

It was already evening when a splashed could be heard from the fountain in the garden. Wolfram quickly ran towards the fountain and found his fiancé was drenched wet by the water.

"Yuuri! Where have you gone?" Wolfram practically yelling at his fiancé and grabbed him by his ear.

"Ouch! Wolfram! Let me go!" Yuuri begged while being dragging to their bedroom.

...

_Inside their shared bedroom._

Yuuri had changed his wet clothes to his formal black uniform. Wolfram was still putting an unsatisfied face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wolf…" Yuuri said softly, trying to win the demon's heart.

"Why were you going to your world? Were you flirting with the girls and handsome men - again?" Wolfram sent a glare to Yuuri and made Yuuri flinched.

Yuuri laughed nervously before he answered, "Well, I had something to do and no. I'm not flirting with anyone"

"Yeah! Like I could believe that!"

"Really, I'm not cheating on you!" Yuuri pleaded and made his puppy eyes tried to melt Wolfram's heart.

But Wolfram only huffed and chose to ignored Yuuri, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Well what are you waiting for? There are paperwork waiting for your sign"

Yuuri smiled when he knew that Wolfram was not that mad at him anymore and he got out from the room with a secretive smile plastered on his face.

...

It was already 10.30 p.m and Yuuri was still signing paperwork in his office. Wolfram was waiting for the wimp to finished his work before he talk to him.

"Hmph! I can't believe the wimp forget that today is our 2nd anniversary since he proposed to me"

Wolfram was planning on giving the Maou a long worthy of lecture when he heard the door to their bedroom was opened.

What had welcome his eyes was not the double black himself but a _big_ bouquet consist of red roses. His eyes wide opened and Wolfram stood in front the roses – stared into it in silent.

Then, from the side of the bouquet, he could see the black hair was peeking out of it.

"Yuuri! What is all of this? Why so many roses? And this time it is red. Are you planning something? You better tell me, you wimp!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… speak slowly Wolf. Too many questions at once. Before I say anything, this red roses is for you and it containing 108 of red roses"

"W-What? 108? Why?" Wolfram's eyes went wide at the number that being mentioned.

"I'll tell you later but firstly, Happy 2nd Anniversary." Yuuri smiled and gave a peck on Wolfram's cheek.

Wolfram melted instantly and all his anger was gone. "Thank you, Yuuri" he smiled his sweetest smile and caused the double black's heart fluttered in joy.

Yuuri placed the roses to the side of their bed and he then guided Wolfram to their shared bed and sat on it.

"Wolfram, I wanted to tell you something" he looked into the emerald eyes with determination.

"Yes, Yuuri?" Wolfram not used to Yuuri's seriousness, sat straight and waiting for another words from the double black's mouth.

"Don't interrupt me until I finish talking, okay?"

The blond demon just nodded his head in curiosity.

"Well, when I first gave you the roses. It was a lavender rose. It was only one and you know why?"

Wolfram shook his head in confusion – try hard not to voice his thought.

"Every rose has their meaning and from the number of roses I'd given to you, it contains my message to you. The single lavender rose means I fell in love with you at first sight, you're the only one for me"

Wolfram's eyes wide opened and he stared at Yuuri disbelief.

"I know. You won't believe me. After all my rejections towards you, it's hard to believe. But yes, I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you, even though, I always acted like I didn't care because relationship between men still scared me - at that time. This was my first thought on you, Wolf - you're the most beautiful person I ever see. And now, I still think you're the most beautiful creature in this world"

Wolfram smiled a little and he blushed when Yuuri said that.

"Then, the second time was when we were in our bedroom. That night I gave you three orange roses. It means, I love you and I wanted us to continue with our relationship and I wanted to try this new relationship. At this point I'm not caring about the fact that we were both men. I just wanted to love you and I'm not going to lose you over a silly excuse"

Wolfram never knew the meaning of the roses could be so simple and complete. It just three orange roses and it held too many meaning. He looked into Yuuri's eyes and he could saw. There, again… those emotions, were they 'love'?

Yuuri continued with his story and tried not to break the eye contact with his fiancé's emerald eyes.

"The third one was 11 red and yellow roses combination. That means, you're my treasure one; the one I love most in my life, my happiness"

Wolfram's heart beat faster and he swore he could almost felt it outside of his ears. But Yuuri just maintained his face – eventhough he was blushed furiously, now – and looked at Wolfram.

"Next was when your birthday. Sorry, I was late that night but it was quite difficult to find that pink roses" Yuuri smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Wimp" Wolfram muttered under his breath.

"Wolf…" Yuuri glared at him.

"Okay, okay… I won't interrupt you" Wolfram said and continued to sit still.

"Well, that means, I love you and I was thankful that you still want to be my fiancé despite my rejections towards you. I also thank you for helping me all this time and support me, whenever I was down" Yuuri blushed and hide his face by lowering his head.

Wolfram heart was moved by the confession and he wanted to shout to the whole world to tell them about his happiness, but his pride did the opposite to him as his face showed only little emotion. Yuuri took a deep breath before he continued.

"And… these roses today" he stood up and knelt on the floor in front of his blond fiancé.

The act shocked Wolfram. He quickly reached Yuuri's hand and tried to make him stand – without letting out a single word.

But Yuuri ignored him and stayed on his place. "No. Let me say this Wolfram." He dug out something from his pocket while kneeling on the floor.

Yuuri revealed a small black velvet box in his hand and opened it slowly – it showed a beautiful golden ring with emerald and onyx jewels on the middle of it. Wolfram gasped and he could guess what the double black was going to say after this. His hands trembled in anticipation and joy. He had heard when Yuuri told a story from his world to their daughter. The prince was kneeling in front of the princess and asked her to marry him by giving her a golden ring. He watched Yuuri and waiting for him to speak.

"These 108 red roses meaning that…" Yuuri took a deep breath before he continued, "Wolfram von Bielefeld, I love you, will you marry me?"

After the words being said, Wolfram hugged the double black in a furious hug and let his tears poured silently.

"Yes! I do! I'll marry you, Shibuya Yuuri"

Yuuri smiled and he hugged his soon-to-be-husband tightly, "Thank you Wolf for being patient with me. Thank you for loving me all this time."

Wolfram smiled and he let go of his hand, facing his fiancé, "Me too. Thank you Yuuri, for loving me and for accepting me. All those messages using those roses were so sweet. I never tell you this, but I'm really happy when I received them"

Yuuri's smile widened and he was very happy. At last, he was able to convey his feelings for the blond demon.

Wolfram kissed the double black and Yuuri kissed him back while slipping the golden ring into his ring finger.

-END-

* * *

><p>Thank you. I'd this sudden idea and decided to type it down. Well, I hope you'll like it! :D<p>

Review will cheer my day! P/s: Don't need to give me those roses XDD. A review from each of you readers will made my day :D


End file.
